Made in America
by Tokoshui
Summary: Samantha Rogers, a sassy girl with moxie and a fighting spirt faces the struggles of war, being a woman and impending doom! Fem Steve along with Male Peggy and Fem Stark. Basically a rewrite of Captain America the first Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have always wondered what CCaptain America would be like if it was read from the frist person perspective and if Steve was a girl instead of a boy. F there is a fic like this someone tell me and I'll take this down. I'm going to try and get as close as I can to the plotline as I can. The only others that I am genderbenfimg is Stark and Peggy. The personalities are going to be a little different. Updates will be slow and painful also I will only continue if people shpw intrest. So enjoy this first chapter and leave a review. the fonts are being weird sorry.**

A shiver went down my spine, I was excited. This could be the one: the one that finally accepts me. Even if they don't I'm going to keep trying until they either accept me or when they lock me up. Even since the war has begun, I've wanted to fight, not only for my country but for those in others. Nazi's are bullies, forcing the Jews, blacks, Hungarians and others into camps were they'll die. It's sick, what's even sicker is the bullying here because of it. Everyday I have to walk through the European block and everyday I see an innocent Chinese man or Japanese boy get prosecuted for their nationality. I believe war makes the dumb stupid and the intellectual dumb. For almost the whole duration of the war I have been fighting to get into the army, of course they kept denying me just because of my gender, like I said war lowers the I.Q of everyone, but now I actually have a chance, a chance at being a soilder. To fight alongside with my fellow allies.

"A lot of men getting slaughter out there." A big burly man says from behind his newspaper. "Kinda make you think twice about enlisting huh?" He says, not looking away. I give a little smirk.

"Rogers, Samantha." The man in charge says, trying to stay placid. I set my own newspaper down and stand up adjusting my white tank top. The man who was right beside me gives a look of shock, as he finally notices that I am in fact a woman.

"Not at all." I say, sending him a smile as I get in line, silently praying. The guy in front of me moves away and the man in charge gives me an unbelievable look.

"Rogers." He says, flipping through my files. "What did you're father die of?"

"Mustard gas. 107th infantry." I say, trying to keep it short and sweet. Not only is 107 the most successful, strict and the infantry at the front of the front lines, my best friend since birth is going to be assigned there. I've always said that we would always fight together. The thing about Bucky is that he's never put me down for being a girl, he knows the potential I have, I just wish he would share it with these clowns.

"Your mother?" He asks, drawing my attention.

"She was a nurse in a T.B ward. Got shot." I respond, trying not to say superfluous of information. He scans down my file some more and I bite my lip, amost breaking the skin, his graying eyebrows are knitted close together.

"Sorry missy." He says and I can feel my frustration boil under my skin and escape through my pores. I slam my hands down on the podium.

"Come on! Cut me a break here!" I snap and he gives me a venomous look.

"I'm sorry, but you'd be ineligible for your asthma alone. You'd be a huge liability. I'm saving your life." He says, more calmly then I could. He stamps a blocky black 4F and I glare at it, trying to force the letters into a more eligible combination. I sigh and take my stuff, not even looking back. I get my clothes on and walk into the semi chilly polluted air of New York. I take a deep sigh and duck into the nearest building which happenes to be a movie theater. I got to buy a ticket, a movie will be a good distraction anyway. I sit in one of the plush red chairs watching people file in until the lights go black. My mind keeps going to what just happened, they've been giving me the same crap since I started, I know I have fucking asthma but I haven't had an attack since I was four! I rather just say that I can't join because I have ovaries. The lights dim and a preview starts playing.

"War ravages Europe-" and I just block it out focusing on the pictures, my perfect plane of thought is disstrupted.

"Play the movie already!" A guy yells, I don't like this can't he see that this is not just a war between two nations, it's all of Europe and some of Asia? And men are fight tooth a nail for this...this dog!

"Hey! Why don't you show a little respect!" I snap back projecting my voice. That seems to shut him up...for awhile.

"Come on! Let's go already!" He says even louder this time..

"Shut up will ya!" I say loudly, annoyed with this peice of scum. He gets up from his chair and looks at me. He's pretty big, but I have faced bigger.

"Wanna run that by me again buttercup?" He asks.

"Will ya SHUT UP?" I growl.

Soon I'm outside with a sharp pain in my jaw that staggers back. I scramble up only to be knocked flat on my ass. I grab the trsh can lid a use it as a sheild, it's no use as he rips it away and and pushes me down, I get back up and into fighting stance.

"Don't know when to give up do ya? He says, I can tell I am wearing down if only a little. I give him a blood splattered smirk.

"I can do this all day you hit like a child." I say, lunging to punch him, he catches it and socks me in the eye. I can tell it's going to be a real shinner. I slowly get up feeling pain elsewhere in my body.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" A new voice rings, pulling the man away. I can recongize that it's good ole Bucky. He blocks the attack and throws the man on the street. How he's always there for me, I swear he looks down every alleyway just to make sure I haven't started a fight. He turns to me shaking his head. He's in his crisp new military uniform, of course he would get accepted he's the size of a bear.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy getting punched." He says almost laughing, ever since I can remember he's been in every parking lot, alleyway and behind every building I've gotton beat around.

"I had him on the ropes." I say, giving him a little smile. He just rolls his eyes, his eyes rest on the peice of paper tucked into the breast pocket of my jacket.

"Really? This makes this what? Tenth time?" He says, grabbing the papers, I try to reach them but he just holds them up higher. "Where are you from now? Paramus, seriously Jersey?" He says, causing me to pout. He gives out a sigh. "You know it's illegal to lie on these things right? One of these times they're going to catch on." He says handing them back to me.

"Did you get your orders?" I ask, a little sheepish.

"The 107th. England first thing tomorrow. Sergeant James Barnes." He says, I feel a pang of guilt and slight betrayal tug at my heart, not betrayal from him, just from America.

"I should be going with you." I say slumping on the wall.

"Hey, you'll get your day." He says clamping his hand down on my shoulder. "I's my last night in the states. Gotta get you cleaned up" He says changing subjects and I let him.

"Why? We are we going?" I ask, raisung an eyebrow as he leads me out the alleyway.

"The future." He says, handing me a paper and I laugh a little. It's just so classic Bucky. I admire him, always moving forward and the way he can take my mind of things. He's a good friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on what's wrong with it?" Bucky asks, as we walk through the Stark Exposition, which is basically like a big carnival. People are squeezed in all wanting to enjoy the Belgian waffle stands and Stark's newest invention.

"It's too...frilly." I say, pulling on the pink skirt that Bucky had picked out for me to wear. I think he thinks I am a dress up doll or something, I don't really mind it.

"I don't understand what the problem is, you look nice." He says and I nudge his shoulder.

"Feels weird." I comment. I don't usually wear skirts or dresses, not because I'm making a stand with feminism, but because pants are more comfortable nothing more nothing lesd.

"There are thousands of men shipping out, maybe you can make one blessed." He says, jokingly and I roll my eyes.

"I'd settle for just one." I say, Bucky is a charmer especially towards the female sex, I don't understand why these girls fall oh so hopelessly in love with the guy. Sure he has nice hair, but so do half the guys in New York City. I just don't see it, I guess when you've know a guy and see him chew his nails you don't see the facade of charm.

"I've got you covered." He says, waving to a young bouncy girl and a strong childish man.

"What did you say about me?" I ask, feeling a little anxious and self conscious like every other time Bucky has pulled this stunt. I don't really go on dates very much.

I sigh and we exchange names and start walking around, the exposition is actually really beautiful. Lights everywhere, loud noises it's wonderful.

"C'om on Bucky! It's starting!" She says, pulling him along and I start following him for lack of better options. We get as close to the stage as we can, there is a cherry red car and five show girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen..Harlod Stark!" The announcer says enthusiastically, I roll my eyes, another man with another idea.

"Thanks dear," he says as she gives him the microphone and he makes his way to the front of the stage. He's supposed to be this kind of bread winning, playboy charmer although honestly I don't see it. I actually find his appearance somewhat off putting and creepy. He hands the announcer lady his hat and gives her a smooch and I try not to gag at the display. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He starts and I offer my 'date' some peanuts I got while walking around. He gives me this weird almost disgusted look and I just shrug and take the peanuts for myself. I don't really care what he thinks, probably won't see him again anyway."What if I told you that in a short few years...your automobile won't even have to touch the ground!" He says dramatically, pressing a button and the show girls take the wheels off of the cherry red car. "With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you can do just that!" He gives a predatory smirk and I think I can hear one of the girls in the crowd die. He turns and nob and pulls some levers and the car starts levitating in the air, I can feel my eyes go wide and my jaw almost drop. Creepy or not this is...is amazing! Suddenly the car crashes back down on the stage and I try not to laugh with the crowd as it short circuits. Bucky flashes me a smile, I know he has some smart Alec response probably along the lines of 'back to square one or in your case negative three.' and I return a knowing smile to him.

"I did say a few years didn't I?" He says and the crowd bursts into applause anyway just as if it had worked. I look around bored now that the show is over. I see an uncle Sam poster, the one they use to recruit new members, in bold lettering it says 'I want you.' Compelled to try my luck again, I head to the Army Registration building. I feel bad about ditching Bucky and what's his face, but one more go, I need to see.

A man stands on a scale with a mirror on a soilder's body, before his girl drags him off and I step on and I can barely see my forehead, even standing on tip toes doesn't help. I feel a hand shove me off.

"You're kinda missing the point of a double date. We're going dancing!" He says, well more informs and the guilt that I manage to push down comes back up. I swallow a lump in my throat, I really feel like this can be the one that gets me in.

"Go in ahead, I'll catch up." I say, with the things that have been going, it'll probably only take a second. He gives me a 'look', it's the look the my mother and especially my aunt gave me when I would do something I knew I wasn't supposed to do. It's the kinda of motherly look that makes you wanna crawl in your shell and stay in bed forever. Now imagine it a thousand times worse, that's the look I am receiving.

"You're really going to do this again?" He asks, dissapointed and exasperated. I lazily shurg my shoulders.

"It's a fair, I'll try my luck." I say and he trys to stay calm, I can see his patience wanning thin.

"As who Sammy from Ohio?" He spits back, raising his voice, I try not to cringe and just look past him. "They'll catch or worse they'll actually take you away." He points out. I look down at my suddenly oh-so interesting shoes.

"I know you think I can't-" I start off even though I know no matter what he'll always stand behind me, it's the kind of friend he is.

"This isn't some back alley, Sam! It's war!" He says sternly, cutting me off.

"I know it's war! I'm not dumb!" I retort, trying not to snap, but it's kinda hard.

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are just as important jobs to do here!" He says, I know there are factories and other things like that that needs to be done, but let the other women handle that!

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal?" I say, sarcastically trying not to raise my voice, I hate fighting with Bucky.

"Yes! Why not?" He argues.

"I'm not going to sit in a factory, Buckey." He tries to cut me off again and I beat him to it "Buckey there are men laying down their lives I got no right to do any less them them. No matter how I was born! That's what you don't understand, this isn't about me." He looks at me, not believing a single word that comes out of my mouth.

"Right, because you have nothing to prove." He says, maybe I do. But if I do so be it, I know my goals and I know what I want to do.

"Hey, sarge are we going dancing?" The girl asks, his gaze lingers before he turns arounf

"Yes, we are!" He chimes, turning from serious to easy going in .2 seconds. He shakes his head as he backs away from me.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He says and I know that we're alright by the slight joking tone and the lowered venom levels.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." He comes back and gives me a hug. He has the best hugs ever, they're soft and comforting especially considering his build.

"Punk."

"Jerk." I say, playfully as he pulls away

"Be careful."I slightly roll my eyes.

"Just don't win the war till I get back, understand me?" I say and he just gives me a salute before going to attened to 'our' guests. We can't stay mad at each other for long, trust me we've tried, it's just improbable. I go and fill out the mandatory papers that I can fill out in my sleep if I needed to. I finally get through the paperwork and the standard 'check up' from the nurse. I sit on the little bed counter thingy that all places with doctors seem to have, trying not to swing my legs. The doctor is getting my files together when the nurse comes in and I strain my ears to try and hear what's going on.

"Wait here." The doctor orders.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, a little concerned about what the nurse has said. Whatever it was it's most likely not good.

"Just wait here." He says, I think he's trying to be reassuring, if he is it's not working to well. I look around and see a sign that reads clear as day 'It is illegal to falsify on your enlistment form.' I gulp, maybe this time Bucky was right, maybe they finally caught me, I bite my lip and scurry to my shoes hoping to make a run for it. While pulling on my shoes as fast as I can a tall soilder walks in. 'Shit' is my first thought as I try to remain calm.

"Thank you." An older man with a dark beard and nearly bald says, dismissing the soilder. He has a folder in his hands and I eye it suspiciously.

"So you want to go overseas,kill some Nazis." He states more then questions, I can tell from his broken English and exotic voice that he's not from the states.

"Escuse me?" I say, shocked that he wasn't calling me out yet or having me arrested.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine, I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve." He says, holding out his hand. I take his hand and shake it like a man would, I tried keeping a straight face as a slightly shock one spread through his face.

"Samantha Rogers." He nods letting go of my hand and going through the folder. His accent interestes me it's gruff but gentle at the same time. "where are ya from?" I ask trying to be polite and take the edge of the potential of me getting arrested.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway." He says, blinking a couple of times and fixing his glasses. "Before that Germany." He adds on casually as an afterthough, that did explain his accent. He looks up from the file slightly alarmed. "This troubles you?" He asks and I'm a little shocked at the question. Even though I shouldn't be especially what I see goes on.

"No sir." I say, shaking my head as an extra measure.

"Where are you from Ms. Rogers? Is it New Haven" he asks turning a paper, I glance to the floor as a wave of guilt crashes through me. "Or Paramus? Ten exams in ten different cities." He says and I swear I hear a tone of suspicion.

"That may not be the right file." I say quickly, he waves it off.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the ten tries." He closes the file. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" He says and I'm starting to think that he is playing a game. I take a moment to think about his question. Did I want to kill Nazi's? I don't, sure I don't like what they are doing overseas but I know that each soilder is a person; a person with lives, friends and family. Who am I to take that a way? I just want the war to end, to make the suffering stop.

" I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies.I don't care where they're from" I say, he he nods his head a little.

"Well there are already so many big and abled men" he says putting empathize on the men. "Fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little girl." He says, and when he says little girl there isn't a trace of insult or mockery. "I can offer you a chance; only a small chance." He says starting to exit the room.

"I'll take it!" I say, before he can change his mind.

"Gut,so where is the little girl from actually?"

"Brooklyn." I say truthfully, he stamps my file.

"Congratulations...soilder." he says, walking away. I look down at the folder. In the box is a black blocky 1A and I can feel my chest fill with pride and have to take a big breath to keep from squealing. It's finally happening after all this time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just want to thank everyone who has read/followed/****Favorited. Don't be scared to drop a review and tell me how I am doing.**

I could hardly sleep the night before, 1A…I was a 1A.

I got there early and signed in; I feel nauseas like I'm going to puke up everything I have ever eaten. As soon as I am in uniform I am lined up with a group of twenty or so men. Something like that.

"Recruits attention!" A brown haired man bark, as he approaches us and a man is behind him carrying a crate of clipboards. He isn't as big as the other military men or as tall. He carries himself with the pride and confidence of a rooster. We all stand straight and I try not to keep from pulling at the fabric of my pants. "Men I am Agent Carter, I supervise all operations for this division." He says, with a beautiful English accent.

"Hey, I have a question. What is _she _doing here?" He asks, empathizing the 'she' and I can hear the venom dripping from his face. "She knows this is the **Solider **line right? This isn't no slumber party." I can feel my blood downright boil, I make a move to advance and can feel a snarl rising from my throat. He seems to notice this. "What are you going to do girly? Strike me down? Yea right." He laughs and Agent Carter gives me a 's a confusing a cross between go ahead and hit him with an if you do this you're out. I clear my throat and get back in line.

"I knew somebody as small as you couldn't hurt a mosquito much less a fly." He says, and that struck something in Agent Carter.

"What's your name?" Carter asks, suddenly.

"Gilmore Hodge." He says, laid back.

"Step forward." Carter orders and Hodge gives a look to the guy next to him, but does as he is told anyway. "Put your right foot out."

"Are you sticking up for your fellow midget?" He asks and Carter's fist finds a place on Hodge's face. He does a half turn and falls to the ground.

"Agent Carter." Someone says, this time a corneal, in form of a greeting.

"Ah, Corneal Philips," He says turning to meeting him and giving him a salute. He gives him a smile as he notices Hodge on the ground.

"Breaking in the candidates, that's good." He says as he walks to the line throwing Hodge a look. "Get your ass out of the dirt and stand in that line in attention until somebody comes and tells you what to do." He says, pitiably as Hodge scrambles to get back in line.

"Yes sir." He says, trying to keep the remaining shards of dignity. Corneal Philips is an older guy, no doubt with a lot of experience under his belt. I stand a little straighter; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated not just by the corneal coming in at about only 4'9 any of them could crush me under their boot.

He looks down the line before opening his mouth again, going to the beginning of the line. "General Patton has said 'wars are fought with weapons but are won by men' we are going to win this war because we have the best men." He says pacing, he falters at men and I can feel his stare on me and I try not to show that I know he is staring. "And because they are going to get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort. Made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to make the best army in history, but every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first breed of supersoilders that will personally send Adolf Hitler to the Gates of Hell" He says. When he is done with his speech we are shown to where we will be staying and what is expected of us.

For the next few days I can only describe as Hell for lack of better words. We got up bright and early to run courses, courses I didn't do so well at, unless you say that getting your foot caught on the net wall well. Also I don't think that everyone was fine with letting me be a candidate, especially Hodge, who kicked down a pole during the barbed wire drill. Those drills aren't so bad, I manage through them. Most of the time my conditions and health problems that made me unfit and unacceptable, 4f, hadn't cause me any more trouble than normal. Until the day we had to go on the ten mile run. At first it was like taking a cake walk, a simple one two three march, but soon my chest tighten up and I fell behind due to my asthma, I haven't had much problems with it lately and it was usually at bay. The feeling of not getting enough air is terrible, but soon we come to a flag pole and I take the time to catch my breath.

"That flag means we are only at the halfway point! First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter!" Sargent barks and the other men attempt to climb up the pole. "Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years!" I inch closer my chest still tight but I fight through it. From where I am at, the pole looks like the high school pole, that bullies would use to hoist other classmates clothes and various other things. "Fall in!" He says and the others do, I walk up to the pull and I find out I was right. I take out the two bolt pins "Rogers fall in!" He says and I can hardly hear him, partially from my heart beating irregularly in my ears and the partial deafness. I pull them out and it falls. I will myself to untie the flag and hand it to the Sargent. I don't care about the unbelievable and looks that I am receiving as I climb in the back of the Jeep. Agent Carter gives me a smirk and I attempt to give him a smile. By the time we get back to base, the tightness in my chest is gone and my heart is back to normal, well as normal as it can get anyway.

We start doing push-ups as soon as we are back, it's kinda hard and I end up doing tabletops.

"Faster ladies come on. My grandmother, God rest her soul, has more life than you….up." He says and we start doing jumping jacks. I can see the Doctor and the Corneal talking, but I can't hear a damn thing. Suddenly someone in our groups yells.

"Grenade!" How the hell did a grenade get thrown on American soil? I think as I dive, encasing the grenade and holding it close to my stomach, at least if I can save them, even Hodge, I would die in vain. I see Agent Carter come towards me.

"GET AWAY! GET BACK!" I yell, bracing myself for a death. Each second seem to drag and soon it's minutes. People start coming out in the open and I open my eyes propping myself up.

"It's a dummy grenade." Someone says and I thank the heavens that it was, not like I would've done anything differently. After the jumping jacks the corneal pulls me aside.

"Congratulations Rogers, you have been chosen to be our supersoilder." He says and it sounds automated, not to mention he seemed a little disappointed.

Later when everyone had left, I was reading a book, it's weird to have the barricades to myself. pokes his head through the door.

"May I?" He asks and I nod. "Can't sleep?" He asks as he comes in and sits on the bed opposite from me. I sigh a little bit. reminds me of my grandpa a little bit, friendly and nice.

"I guess I got the jitters." I say and it's true. I never thought that they would pick me to lead in a new era of elite soldiers, I just thought that they would throw me in the war like everyone else. He gives a nervous laugh.

"Me too."

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask, although I realize that I just had.

"Only one?" He asks back, furrowing his brow.

"Why me?" I ask, it was an actual question that has been bugging me, I have the most health defects, I was the shortest and the weakest.

"I suppose that's the only question that matters." He says giving me a small smile and looking at the floor, before looking at the bottle in his hands, fondly. "This is from Augsburg, my city." He says and looks at me, seriously. "So many people forget that the first country that the Nazis invaded was their own. You know after the first war my people struggled, they felt weak, they felt small," he says and I can relate to that, it's not a good feeling. "and then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and he hears of me and my work. He finds me and says 'You' he says 'you will make us strong.' Well I'm not interested." He says, putting the bottle down and I listen intently as he tells his story and I wait for him to continue. "So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist of the name Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers but for Schmidt it is not fantasy. For him it is real, he had become convinced that there is a great power hidden here on Earth, left here by the gods waiting to be seized by a superior man. He hears of my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become the superior man." He says, there is a pause.

"Did it make him stronger?" I ask , curious to this story.

"Yes, but there were other effects…the serum wasn't ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything inside so that good becomes great and bad becomes worse. This is why you were choose." He says and there is a moment where I process everything that has just been said. "Because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power whereas a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion." He adds and I can't figure out if he is calling me weak or what.

"Thanks…I think?" I say, furrowing my brow and tilting my head. He motions for me to grab the glasses.

"Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are, not a perfect solider, but a good person." He says as he is pouring the liquor. I give him a small half smile.

"To the little guys." I say and we gently clink the glasses, I hold the glass in my hands. One drink can't hurt can it? I go to bring it up to my mouth. It smells gross.

"No, no. Wait, wait, what am I doing? No you have procedure tomorrow. No liquids." He says, and I'm slightly relieved, not really wanting to drink something reeking of antispect.

"All right, we'll drink it after." I say, feeling like it's the proper response.

"No, I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now." He says, part playfully and part seriously and I can't help to give a small giggle and smile. It gets late and he leaves, allowing myself to get sleep, if I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I did not expect all the follows and favorites 0.0 Thank you and thank you to you have you reviewed! You know who you are ;) wink wink nudge nudge. Thank you for all your love. *Gives everyone cookies* Sorry if this chapter seems suckish and weird. **

I am in the backseat with Agent Carter; I smile as some kids play baseball in the street. It reminds me when I was a little girl, playing in the road, teasing Bucky of his latest crush even back then he was a damn charmer. As the kids scurry to get out of the way I recognize a building, where my friend Harry used to live and I know where we are.

"I know this neighborhood, I got beat up in the alley." I say pointing to one of the many alleyways, that's where I picked my first fight actually. Some drunken guy trying to steal a lady or something, the details are blurry. I point out a parking lot, where I almost nearly won, nearly. "And that parking lot." I say before hanging my head. "And behind that diner." I say, that diner was one of my uh losses to put it nicely.

"Did you have something against running away?" Agent Carter asks, snapping me from my memories. I shake my head and start bringing it up. I ran once, I didn't like it. They were bigger than me and stronger and there were four of them. So I made a distraction and I ran like the wind. They started chasing after me, but I couldn't get far, I didn't have the lungs. I didn't like how it made me feel. I felt like a coward, like scum, like something less than scum, I never ran away after that.

"Start running and they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back they can't say no forever right?" I say, looking down at my lap.

"I know little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face." He says, and I almost point out how it's different, how he is a male, but then I take the time to look at him, truly look at him. He's not average height like the others and not that muscular, he looks a little weak if I am being honest, but he also looks smart. He's different, so I can see how it could be difficult for him. I also can't help to notice how confident he seems and honestly…he's handsome. Brown slicked back hair, green hazel eyes; he really isn't that bad to look at, smart to boot.

"Guess I don't know why you'd want to join the army if you were a handsome pip," people have filters from their brains to their mouths; I don't really have a filter, so I quickly backtrack. "Man, not a pip a man, well an agent, you are handsome-"I start trying to explain, that's not going very well. He gives me this look.

"You have no idea how to talk to a man do you" He asks, and I force out a chuckle.

"Not men I've known throughout childhood. I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one." I say, it's not that I don't know how to talk to men; I just don't know how to talk to men of military or ones with higher statues. "Plus, men aren't exactly lining up to dance with a woman who would try to lead them or step on." I say, a little embarrassed.

"You must have danced." He says, looking at me, I take a moment to think. It's not like anyone has ever asked me to dance, Bucky tried to teach me once.

"The only way I think I would've gotten a dance would be if I was the one to ask and asking for a dance always seemed so needy and a little terrifying. Past few years, it seems like it just didn't matter that I would just…wait." I say, shrugging.

"For what?" He asks, I didn't expect that. I don't know exactly what, well I guess I do but explaining it is so hard. I struggle for a moment.

"The right partner." I say, it's a little cheesy, but it's the best I can do. We ride the rest of the way in silence till we pull up to an old antique shop.

"This way." He says, as he gets out of the car and starts walking to the antique shop. I follow even though I am thoroughly confused.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Follow me." He says, in an almost bored tone and we enter the shop. It's snug and cozy; it has a nice warm glow to it. An older woman comes from the back room; she's pretty old and looks like she could be old enough to be my grandmother at least.

"What wonderful weather we are having isn't it?" she says, with a smile.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." I look around confused, he didn't have an umbrella. She walks to behind the counter to do something, I'm not sure what. We go through the curtain into another room filled with picture frames and dusty books. There's a sound of metal creaking and I jump a little when a book case starts automatically opening like a door.

Agent Carter walks in, with all the confidence he would as if he was just out strolling through the camps. There are little people as we make our way down the metallic halls. We go through double doors to find ourselves over head of a room. It's cold and metallic there's a pod thing in the middle of a half circle of a counter like thing. There are workers in white overcoats going through files and on with their work. Everyone stops and they all have their eyes on me. I slowly look to Carter who also has his eyes on me, he looks away and starts going down the stairs and I follow him trying to ignore all the stares. We go down to the platform thingy where the pod like structure is at and see Dr. Erskine he holds out his hand and I shake it.

"Good morning." He says and a flash goes off, causing him to turn his head and break the shake. "Please, not now." He looks back at me and I look at the weird pod thing. "Are you ready?" He asks and I just kinda nod. My stomach is turning and I can feel a hammering in my head. "Good take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." I start doing so, starting with my tie and hat. I get a little subconscious about taking off my shirt even though there's a tank top under it, especially with Agent Carter around. I take it off any way and slowly ease myself onto the cushion of the pod. Dr. Erskine comes around again.

"Comfortable." He asks and I give a little chuckle.

"It's a little big." We both giggle a little, I can feel my heart ready to leap out of my chest and add "Save me any of the schnapps?" I ask, because right now alcohol doesn't sound to bad.

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry." He says, with little shame, but no regrets and once again I giggle at this "Mr. Stark how are your levels?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N O.O Thank you to all who have favorited and reveiwed and followed and for everyone who is reading and everyone who is having the patience. Thank you I love you all you all make me so loved!. I'm not going to promise anything, but I want to get this done before I go off at the end of the month so there ****_might_ be faster updates. No promises.**

"Levels are at one hundred percent." He says, popping out from behind , who gives out a little good, "we may dim over half the light in Brooklynn but we are ready, as ready as we'll ever be." He says, giving me a once over. He looks…worried for some reason. I hope it works I really do, I can feel the anxiety course through my vains and making me feel as if my head it going to explode any second.

"Agent Carter don't you think you'll be more comfortable in the booth?" Dr. Erskine suggest, I can't tell if he is concerned or just wants to get rid of him, under different circumstances I probably would have laughed a little.

"Of course." He agrees, starting to walk back up the stairs. I prop my head to see and he looks back, I hope he can't see the fear on my face. He gives me a Don't-worry-honey-you'll-do-just-fine look and a quick little half smile before turning back around. I feel a little better though, not a lot just a little. I look back to the ceiling when Dr. Erskine starts talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step to annihilation, but the first step on the path of peace." Quick, straight and to the point, I slightly jump as cold metal touches my chest. I got lost in his speech.

"We start with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change and then to stimulate growth the subject will be saturated with Vita-rays." He finishes, okay infusion, cell change, Vita-rays sounds peachy. He walks up to where I am, while a nurse dabs something on my arm. I cringe as a needle gets stuck through my arm. I don't like needles, never have never will.

"That wasn't so bad." I say, keeping my eyes shut.

"That was penicillin." He says, monotonously and I snap my head towards him and he gives me an oh well look.

"Serum infusion beginning in five," I squeeze my eyes shut again embracing the darkness my lids bring.

"Four." My breath hitches, I am actually doing this.

"Three" Cool metal clamps on my arm, I can feel nervous sweat drip to my brow.

"Two." He touches my shoulder, the anxiety is getting to be too much and I can feel my lungs going into overdrive.

"One." A lever is pulled and I can feel the needles penetrate under my skin and the liquid course through my bloodstream. I suck in a breath, it isn't that bad. Dr. Erskine must have said something, because I started to move and soon the pod wrapped around me like one of my father's hugs.

"Samantha, can you hear me?" asks, tapping on the window.

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" I ask, trying to be humorous. Light starts lighting up the pod, I bite my lip. I can hear Stark announce the percentages. There's pain so much pain. It feels like an elephant sitting on my chest, strangling me with its trunk while a bear is mauling my limbs. The higher it gets the more hellish it seems to become. I let out a scream, I can't hear it, but I know I did because it felt like tacks coming up my windpipe. I can't help it though; this is worse than all the beatings, all the stabs wounds, burns and broken bones. I can feel everything with refined senses from my spine cracking and moving to my feet twisting and rioting.

"SAMANTHA!" I can hear yell multiple of times.

"Shut it down!" I can hear Agent Carter scream followed by my name from Erskine. Too loud, too many voices all at once.

"Kill the reactor , kill it!" He orders, that means. That means I failed, that I screwed up yet again, that his studies are ruined because of me.

"NO!" I shriek at the top of my lungs, I refuse to back down. I force a smile of willingness "Don't I can do this!" I will do this if for nothing else Erskine, I owe him. He is an amazing doctor and a great friend; I will do this for him. I hear the stats being yelled once more. I feel like every inch of me is being squeezed like an orange.

Then everything stops, the pain, the strangling feeling, the squeezing. I take a deep breath, it's different, it's…easier. There's a hissing sound followed by cool fresh air. Suddenly there's hand on my arm and I lean towards it as it guides me down. I take a moment as I let Stark and Erskine lead me down. I take a big breath…it's different it's like a weight that has been on my chest has lifted. I take it all in and look around. Everything is more refined and detailed it's incredible.

"We did it?" I say, breathlessly and cautiously

"Yea, yeah I think we did." Dr. Erskine says, giving a small smile that I gladly return.

"You actually did it." Stark says, as Agent Carter rushes in front of my view, funny he doesn't look as tall just a few minutes ago.

"How do you feel?" He asks, as I stable myself balancing without the help.

"Taller." I manage to say, looking around in the clarity of everything.

"You look taller." He says, as he hands me my over shirt. I slip on over my tank top and as I'm pulling it down a large noise, louder then I thought was possible erupted from the booth shattering the glass. I pull the people beside me down in attempt to shield them from the flying glass.

"Stop him!" Someone says, and I look over to see one of the journalists who came to witness grab the extra bottle. I move forward and I hear the gunshot before I see Dr. Erskine fall. I rush to his side, there still might be a chance for him to be alive…right? I hear more gunshots ring as I go to his side. I elevate his head and look at the wound, you don't have to be a doctor to know that he wasn't going to make it. He weakly raises his arm to poke my chest, where my heart is. He doesn't say anything, but I get the message I feel tears stream down my face as his fluttered shut. The next thing I know I am racing through the halls, looking for the man who killed Erskine, I know revenge isn't the answer, but at the very least maybe I can retrieve the formula. I follow the gunshots outside and see Agent Carter holding a pistol up to a rouge taxi as it speeds down the street…like hell I'll let anyone else die today. I speed up and push Agent Carter out of the way as the taxi sped down the street.

"I had him!" Carter snarls, but I ignore him and just get up and start running.

"Sorry!" I yell as I start going down the street. The serum obviously corrected my vision and asthma; let's see what else it has done. I start sprinting and the taxi turn, I can't help but give a small smirk as I go into an alley way. I might've not have spent as much time in Brooklyn now, but I still know every intersection and back way. I look through the various other openings to make sure I'm still on his tail. I come out to the street and barley miss the car and as I'm trying to turn, I can feel myself crash through a display window and land on plastic and fabric. I quickly get up, knocking a mannequin down as I did so.

"I'm sorry!" I yell back, I'll deal with that later, but right now I have priorities I can feel bad later. I duck down another alley and see a fence, shoot, no time to find another way. I pick up speed and jump, I soar through the air I expected to smash into the fence, but shocked to find that I actually flew over it. I come out on the other side and almost get hit by two cars, but I ungracefully go around between them. I can see my target now and apparently he can see me and weaves through the traffic. Deciding that it would be faster, I jump from the hood of a parked car. I can feel the wind whip my hair about as I fly from car to car. I am almost close enough when I land on a flatbed truck. It's a bit of a gap, but I jump and land stomach first on the targeted taxi. I hold on as he swerves and make sharp turns in the hopes of throwing me off. Suddenly I hear a gunshot, think I will be hearing a lot of those, and I dodge as he fires more bullets through the top of the cars, making it harder to hold on. I slide down by the window and he shoots, but misses. He doesn't see it but I do, a truck, he crashes into it and I let go just as the cab is about to flip over. It lands on its wheels once it'd down rolling and the man comes out holding his gun. People start screaming and running as he points his gun everywhere. I grab the taxi door that had become unhinged and use it as a shield when he decides to shoot at me.

"No! No not my son!" A woman yells, as the guy grabs a little ginger boy. I throw down the make shift shield and start going towards him, the boy is screaming and kicking, as the man holds him, shooting at me once again missing me and scurrying down the alley with his newly found hostage. I make my way towards the alley and temporally cover behind a big metal ball like thing as he shoots. I follow him and peek through the opening. He sees me and puts the gun to the ginger boy's head.

"Wait! Don't!" I say, putting my hands up, he points the gun at me and I jump as he presses the trigger, but nothing comes out. Which is good for me because I was starting to think the guy had unlimited amount of bullets in his gun. "No don't!" I say once again and he takes the boy, throwing him into the icy Atlantic ocean and darts off. I hurry to check up on the boy.

"Go get him! I can swim!" He says, encouragingly and I briefly smile before giving chase. I see him enter a weird water thingy and dive into the water myself. The salt bites at my eyes, but I force them open and quickly tail the man. I grab the pipe thing and force my hand through the glass hoping it breaks…it does. I force the lid up and grab the man's collar. I take a breath when I resurface before throwing him up onto the concrete before climbing up the ladder. He takes a swing at me and I kick him in the head, I can hear a glass breaking noise. I grab his blazer and yank him up.

"Who the hell are you!?" I demand, he looks me in the eyes.

"The one of many, cut off one head." He says, as works a pill into his mouth and breaks it open with his teeth. "Two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra." He says, as foam spews out of his mouth. His eyes start glossing over and I release him as the life leaves his body. I look at him until there's no pulse. I take a glance at my hands and arms, that are more muscular and I can feel them shake. I wrap them around my body before fishing out the underwater device and the boy.

"Did you get him?" The boy asks, once I fished him out from the water.

"Yea, I got him. Now run along home before you catch a cold." I say and he gives me a hug and a word of thanks before running off. I drag the machine back to the lab.


	6. Announcement

**Hi everyone! Sorry this isn't a real update. I know I said that I wanted to try and wrap it up or at least get a few more chapters in but sadly that didn't happen. Sorry Life got in the way hahaha but no. It's that time of the year again where I go on my yearly Hiatus Where I go to my dad's house aka no WI-FI land. So I wanted to do this so that way no one would think that I am dead. Anyway this Hiatus will be longer then last years because of stuff that I actually cover in one of my Hetalia fics. Anywho. This year it's going to be a two month hiatus. Sorry. **


End file.
